1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boot binding for a snowboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Snow ski bindings typically have latching heal components that allow the skier to step into the bindings and become fastened to the skis. The bindings also have release features that unlatch the heel components and allow the boots to be readily detached from the skis.
Snowboarding is conducted on a single relatively wide board. Conventional snowboard bindings typically have a plurality of straps that are mounted to the board and are fastened to the boarder's boots. Because both feet are attached to the snowboard, snowboarders must typically unfasten the binding straps and remove one foot from the board to push themselves onto a chair lift. To slide down a run, the boarder must re-fasten the free boot back onto the board. The constant cycle of unfastening and re-fastening the straps is both time consuming and physically exerting. It would therefore be desirable to provide a snowboard binding that allows the boots to be readily fastened and detached from the board in a manner similar to the operation of a snow ski binding.
Different snow conditions and hill terrain may warrant a different positioning of the snowboarder's feet relative to the board. For example, in powder conditions the boarder may desire parallel foot placement. In icy conditions the boarder may prefer to have his feet rotated in relation to one another, or to the board. With conventional board bindings axial foot placement is varied by moving the entire binding to a new location on the board. The binding is moved to a different location on the board by unscrewing and reattaching a plurality of mounting bolts. Detaching and reassembling bolts requires special tools and can consume valuable ski time. It is therefore desirable to have a snowboard binding that can be readily adjusted to a plurality of different foot positions.